A similar installation has for example become known from EP-A-0 048 334. Such installations are for example used for the centrally controlled manufacture of plates, especially of groups of certain glass plates. Such glass plate groups correspond to a certain order for a particular glassing work, and it is necessary to program and to centrally control the entire installation including the mentioned processing installation in such a manner that a great plurality of glass sheets or panes are supplied and processed in the correct sequence. This is particularly the task of the sorting installation whose sorting carriages contain the raw glass plates and transfer them into predetermined compartments of one or more compartment carriages.
The known installation mentioned above comprises a stationary conveyor installation for inserting prepared glass plates into the sorting carriage, and a movable conveyor device is connected to the sorting carriage for transferring glass plates into compartment carriages. This execution is expensive and does not permit an optimal and careful transport of the glass plates. Furthermore, the two conveyor devices which are both situated outside of the compartments of the sorting carriage which receives the glass plates, require considerable space.